An Enemy Turned Lover
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When Shizuo has financial problems, Izaya offers to help but wants something in return.
1. Offering Help

Night had fallen on the city. It was rather peaceful for once but somehow it was a little too peaceful - at least from Izaya's view. He sighed and continued to find someone who was interesting to watch, of course it was a slow night once again for him. He decided to go back on his computer in hopes of finding someone interesting to view. As an informant it was what he was paid to do but it was also something he enjoyed - after all he loved the people of his city and they needed him as much as he needed them only one person he hated more than anyone, that person was Shizuo

Izaya thought Shizuo was cold hearted bastard who wanted him dead but this feeling was mutual and he enjoyed the chasing but he felt something missing. Something inside told him that he was a little lonely maybe some company could make this loneliness go away. Searching on his computer he looked up Shizuo just to see what he was up to after few years of not seeing him. Pulling up his file, Izaya saw that Shizuo was still be a bodyguard which was nothing new but also read that Shizuo was in the process of losing his apartment due to his financial problems. Izaya looked at his financial reports and smirked while chuckling to himself.

Apparently, Shizuo had owed a lot of people money after borrowing thousands from numerous people but failing to pay those people back.. Izaya smiled knowing that Shizuo the man who once was strong and wanted him dead had now fallen on hard times. This couldn't be more perfect for him of course As he left his desk and headed out for few hours.

Walking along he was now on a mission to find his most hated enemy. He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew it would be interesting to know what would happen. He might just have a solution to Shizuo's financial problems but Shizuo would have to listen to him which would be amusing for him.

He searched for Shizuo everywhere he could think of - even the bars but was greeted with cold stares as everyone started to whisper. Although no one would give him any information about the whereabouts of Shizuo he himself didn't old any grudge and gave a somewhat mockingly loving smile and headed out

He decided to relax in the park setting his sights on a park bench that was set away from everyone else. It was perfect because he could observe his lovely humans. He continued to watch until he heard a familiar voice coming from the west side if the park. Faxing his eyes to the person he recognized, his eyes soon gazed on the figure of Shizuo. He looked much different than from his last picture. Shizuo was slightly more muscular and his blonde hair was a little longer but not to long. His attire was different from his bartending look. His new look consisted if black slacks with some shoes that looked like boots. His belt was all black that held a red long sleeve shirt underneath a black vest. His dark brown eyes looked the same although Izata couldn't tell behind the sunglasses.

Izaya smirked knowing that he had Shizuo right where he wanted him or to talk with him. He watched as Shizou was talking to someone on a cellphone - possibly the people he owed money to which was a huge possibility to Izaya.

He idley watched Shizuo as if he was some fascinating creatures. Moments after Shizou finished talking on the phone feeling frustrated, the corner of his eye caught sight of someone he hoped would be long dead. He looked as the troublemaker parasite to him Izaya was walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

 _Oh no, what does that parasite want? This is the last thing I need right now._ Shizou thought to himself as Izaya got closer to him.

"Shizuo!" Izaya called out in a kid like manner as he finally approached him.

"What do you want parasite can't you see I'm busy?" He asked Izaya

"Now, now, Shizou is that how you speak to an old friend?" Izaya asked mockingly.

"Friend?! You're not a friend of mine! Now what do you want?"

"Like you, I'm here on business of my own." Izaya chuckled.

"So why the hell are you talking to me?" Shizuo asked, now irritated.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the curious one. You know they say curios -"

Before Izaya could finish, he was cut of by the irritated Shizuo who picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He was in no mood for this parasite's games. He had enough of that few years ago and he didn't want them now. Shizou was now staring into Izaya's crimson eyes which showed amusement in them.

"Tell me what you want before I throw you across the park into a building," Shizuo warned in an almost deadly whisper.

"Is that what you say to all your employers who hire you?" Izaya asked struggling to get free.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Shizuo asked now confused.

"I seek to hire you. You see a little birdie or rather computer told me about your financial problems and I'm going to help you." Izaya said to him.

"Why would you do that and why should I trust you?" Shizuo questioned.

"It's simple, I'm your only chance of repaying back who you owe money to." Izaya said.

With that being said, Shizuo had let him go and began pacing back and forth. To Izaya, he was probably weighing in his options about either working for Izaya whose a parasite or be in more financial stress. Finally when it seemed like a lifetime, Shizou had turned to Izaya with contentment in his eyes as if he was searching for any lies in Izaya.

"What do I have to do parasite?" Shizuo asked.

"All you have to do is be my lover for a month and in that time you'll be paid a total of $840,000 after the month is up." Izaya said to him with a devilish smile.

"What?! Why the fuck do I have to be your damn lover for?;" Shizuo asked shocked.

"For my amusement of course." Izaya responded.

"How can a parasite like you even afford $840,000?" Shizuo questioned.

"Let's just say that after helping out soon many people over the years that it was time for them to give back to me." Izaya answered.

"Fine I'll pretend to be your damn lover but if you play me the entire month, I'll personally take great pleasure in killing you." The blonde stated.

"Relax, relax, you know I wouldn't play with my favorite playmate when money is in the table, and besides if I'm dead whose going to give you the money? You start tomorrow at 5am sharp. Don't be late lover boy.' The raven haired parasite said to him as he walked away.

Shizuo stared as the person he hated the most was no longer visible. He sat down on a bench then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as he tried to get his mind off his deal with Izaya. He blew out few more puffs of smoke before realizing that it would be worth it.

 _How bad could it be? It's not like we're going to fuck each other in bed. Give him a compliment here and there and I am golden._ Shizuo got up and walked back to his now soon to be old apartment.

Meanwhile, Izaya had reached his apartment as he walked in and immediately got back on his computer. He had succeeded in his opportunity to get his enemy turned lover to do what he wanted. He had no choice in the matter - well a decision here or there but whatever the case he was going to enjoy every moment.


	2. Some Fun for Izaya

It was early in the morning, surprisingly Shizuo showed up at Izaya's apartment on time. Shizuo knocked on Izaya's door few times before he finally heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Shizuo hoped that no one would ask why he was at Izaya's apartment so early in the morning. When Izaya opened the door, Shizou notice he was wearing only pajama pants that were plain black with some socks. Izaya looked at Shizuo for a moment or two taking the 'victory' he thought he had over Shizuo in.

"Come in, and please no shoes. I don't want you to mess up my nice clean floor." Izaya's said with a little arrogance.

Shizuo took off his shoes as he walked around Izaya's apartment. He noticed a couch that was underneath a large window which he assumed he'd be sleeping. He then realized that it was the first time he'd been in the apartment and it looked a little better than his except more inviting since Izaya's apartment was darker on the inside.

Izaya noticed that Shizuo was still looking around. To him it was interesting how another person would become intrigued by another person's home. Shizuo noticed the computer that he knew Izaya probably used and wondered how many people's information was contained in there, of course he knew it was millions since Izaya's could get anyone's information easily.

"Where do I sleep!" Shizuo asked as he hoped it was on the couch.

"Where do you think lovers sleep?" Izaya chuckled as he pointed to what Shizuo assumed it was Izaya's bedroom.

"Look, just because I agreed to be yourdamn lover doesn't mean I'm sleeping you.." Shizuo told him.

"Aww, what's the matter am I not sexy enough for you?" Izaya asked him in a innocent tone.

Shizuo began to blush at the question that made him tense up for a minute. Never once was he ever asked this question except for when he slept with a woman and she had to leave - then the question would be easy to answer but to another guy?! That made it awkward even though he had blushed. Shizuo quickly dodged the question with one of his own.

"What did I say about playing games with me parasite?" Shizuo asked as he glared at Izaya.

"Fine, fine, I won't ask you again since you like to take things so seriously, I guess that's just human nature of people." Izaya said.

Izaya picked up the luggage Shizuo had brought with him and placed it in his room which was now on the bed. His room was big enough for both of them to sleep in and of course he was going to sleep in the spot hr was used to. He came out and the day continued on, Shizuo who still felt like a stranger didn't know what to do. Izaya noticed this and just told him to what he would normally do in his own apartment.

Before long, Shizuo started to relax enough to smoke a cigarette which Izaya didn't mind as long as a window was open. Few hours into the afternoon, Izaya went to find Shizio who was leaning his back against the window. Izaya chuckled and approached him.

"Come on lover boy, we got stiff to do today." Izaya said happily.

"What kind of stuff?" Shizuo asked almost not wanting to know.

"We got lovely clients to see today and after that we're going to have some fun." Izaya said to him with a devilish smile.

Shizuo didn't like the sound of the last part but went with his psychotic parasite of a 'lover',anyways. He thought it might be interesting to see what this parasite did first hand. They walked along few empty streets that weren't very well lit but still managed to walk through. The wall had almost blocked the sun as they came to a stop. Although Izaya was meeting a client, it stop him from teasing Shizuo who was right behind him.

Izaya started to play with Shizuo belt as if it was a toy. Shizuo who was starting to get annoyed kept having to slap his hand away and when he did Izaya would be even more persistent. It was only until the client came out that Izaya stopped. Izaya walked ahead as Shizuo waited few feet behind as he watched Izaya talked to the client.

Shizuo waited until he felt something wet coming fromvhis pants. He thought he was against a wet spot on the wall wjenvhe felt it again. He finally realized what it was. To his shock he looked down saw it was coming from where is member was.

 _Could that parasite have turned me on? What am I going to do? If he fucking sees it, he's going to make sexual advances and try it again._ He thought as Izaya and the client finished up. He quickly walked ahead of Izaya until he managed to catch up to him. Izaya who had a good eye knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong lover boy? Got scared?" The raven haired lover asked mockingly.

"No and shut up, let's go home!" The blonde replied.

"I guess we'll have fun at home then." Izaya said with a wink.

Shizuo said nothing but continued to walk trying to ignore the parasite. Never had he ever felt like this which made it awkward for him and thought it would never end. When they finally reached the apartment Shizuo rushed in after Izaya unlocked it. Izaya, although a little shocked smiled as Shizuo rushed into the bathroom.

He got a hint of what had happened but didn't want Shizuo to know just yet. To him it was no big deal that Shizuo got turned on and tried to hide it. It was hard of course to tell that the blonde lover got turned on because it was noticeable but not noticeable since his pants weren't like his old pants just a little more baggy.

Within few note minutes, Shizuo was out and wearing just boxers and a t shirt. Izaya was surprised that Shizuo would just wear black boxers and a t shirt, nothing else while he still wore his clothes from this morning. Izaya got an idea and quickly went to the bedroom then bathroom. He wanted to have some fun with his new lover since they couldn't go out and have fun. To Izaya, it was understandable that Shizuo would only wear what he changed into since it was relaxing and you got cooled off.

Turning on the shower, he jumped in and started to wash his hair then body. He took his time not wanting to rush out so quickly. He then started to rinse off after 15 minutes in there. He turned off the shower and brushed his teeth before finally coming out of the steamed filled bathroom. He took note that Shizuo was finishing a cigarette and didn't notice Izaya.

When he went into the bedroom he put his plan into action. He wanted to pretend he needed Shizou's help to get something - all in all it was sort of true and saw no harm in it.

"Shizuo!" Izaya called out as his name rang throughout the apartment. Again Shizuo heard his name being called out. Sighing, he went to see what that parasite wanted. He walked to where Izaya was at and saw him trying to reach for something.

"What do you want parasite?" Shizuo asked, clearly annoyed.

"I need you to help me get that red box." Izaya said pointing up.

"Fine." Shizuo signed.

He grabbed the box until he felt something or someone lean against him. He quickly noticed that Izaya was leaning against him to purposely make him fall. If he fell he knew Izaya would fall on top of him and there would be a close sexual counter. Unfortunately, it happened, with one final shove Shizuo fell along with Izaya who caused it. Soon, Izaya was on top of Shizuo who managed to land on the bed to avoid being hit on the head.

Izaya just stared at the blonde then gently gave him a somewhat light kiss on Shizou's lips. Shizuo was shocked and didn't know what to do, he just stayed and watched as Izaya continued to kiss him. Finally Shizuo pushed Izaya off then left while he wiped off Izaya's kisses. He went to go and smoke another cigarette as he tried to forget about the incident.

Meanwhile, Izaya was still in the bedroom on the floor smirking. This wasn't going to be the end of the fun, it was just the beginning. As it neared the time for Shizuo to go to sleep, he knew he had to sleep next to the parasite. When he went into the bedroom, he found that Izaya was already in the bed and sounded like he was sleeping.

He sighed and hoped that nothing would happen. He was wrong when he felt Izaya going on top of him, this time he didn't know what would happen but pushed him off only for Izaya to pin Shizuo down as he forced him into a kiss. Shizuo finally kicked him off and went out of the bedroom, leaving Izaya the room as he slept on the couch.


	3. Deal Broken

The sun was just starting to set when Izaya woke up, then remembered what had happened last night which explained why Shizuo wasn't in the bedroom with him. Izaya got out of bed to see if Shizuo was even still the apartment after last night and would have been surprised if he was. Slowly, Izaya opened his bedroom door quietly as he looked around the still barely lit living room. He walked out more to see if he could see Shizuo. Izaya couldn't find Shizuo in the living room for 15 minutes. Although he was used to sneaking around, he couldn't look around without bumping into different furniture every few steps.

After another 25 minutes, he noticed a note that was left on the counter. He picked it up and read the note. After reading it, he had became a little irritated with Shizuo.

 _ **Parasite**_

 _ **Can't stay in this fucking apartment with you after your damn games**_

 _ **Went to find another job that won't include making me a lover**_

 ** _Stay the fuck away from me if you see me and I don't need your damn money_**

 ** _I don't want to talk to you ever again or any other contact_**

 ** _Shizuo_**

Izaya managed to calm down before realizing that this was just a minor setback. He wasn't going to let this minor setback ruin his plans. Izaya decided that he was just going wait it out to see how long Shizuo would figure out that he would need him. Until Shizuo came back , Izaya was just going to relax and work on important things such as looking up interesting people or watching them, even finding potential new clients.

After working for the next few hours, Izaya noticed that it was barely 8am also noticing that Shizuo hadn't come back. Izaya chuckled to himself thinking that Shizuo was probably struggling to find a job; getting frustrated when no one would hire him. Izaya chuckled once more before deciding to head out for a bit to have some 'fun' with people that he loved.

As he headed out of his apartment, he looked around to see who he could play games with. He saw some school kids, some people walking along the sidewalks and crossing the street, or some potential fun in the park..

 _I guess I'll have fun with all of them, just to have a laugh to start the day._ He thought to himself as he smiled.

First he decided to cause chaos to people on the sidewalks and streets. He managed to hack into the traffic lights, making the colors flash rapidly then stop causing confusion and anger among the people walking and driving before stopping. Next he turned towards the park as he caused avfight between two people that resulted in a bloody mess between the 2 of them. Izaya laughed cheerfully walking away.

He was making his way to the school when he heard some strangers talking about Shizuo. He listened in carefully as he his so he wouldn't be noticed by them. Izaya was careful not to make any type of noise when he managed to get closer.

"What's going to happen to that Shizuo guy?" One guy said in a semi deep voice.

"Who knows, I heard he was going to be in the hospital for at least 2 weeks." The second person said.

"You think it has something to do with those guys he owes money to?" The first stranger asked.

"Nah, I think it has something to do with Izaya. Everybody knows the twos' history." The second person said.

Izaya was in shock that he would be accused of sending Shizuo to the hospital, sure he hated him but he wouldn't send him to the hospital unless he had to. He decided to walk to the strangers and get some answers from the two bastards. He felt the urge to bloody them up for using his name like that but had to hold back.

"Mind telling me what happened to Shizuo?" Izaya said approaching them.

"I-Izaya, we didn't know you were there." One of them said.

Y-yeah, um what do you need?" The other asked nervously.

"I need some information from the both of you." Izaya said calmly.

"What kind of information?" The first stranger asked.

"Well, I want to know why Shizuo got put into the hospital." Izaya stated.

"We didn't know you liked Shizuo enough to care." The one closest to Izaya said.

"Our relationship is none of your damn fuvking business, now talk!" Izaya shouted.

Knowing that Izaya was not the type of person to upset, they each told them what they knew in hopes of giving enough information to satisfy Izaya. When he was finally satisfied, Izaya smiled and went into the direction of the hospital;wondering if lover boy was still alive.

After 30 minutes, he finally arrived at the hospital. He checked in as a visitor and walked to Shizou's hospital room. When he did find it, Izaya didn't bother knocking - especially when nurses were just helping him into his bed. Noticing Izaya, she excused herself and left the two alone to talk.

Shizuo although happy someone visited wasn't happy that the person was Izaya. He pointed to a near by chair which Izaya sat in as he looked at Shizuo. His right eye was swollen almost CV loses as it was still a dark purple color. His jaw seemed to be broken in two places and figured Shizuo wouldn't be talking any time soon. His ribs were bandaged up; looking like there had been dried up blood. All in all, Shizuo was in bad shape, Izaya walked over to Shizuo and stroked his head lightly before tightly grabbing it.

"Why in the fuck thought that going to the bastards who you owe money to and telling them to fuck off and you weren't paying them back was à good idea?" Izaya Asked in a hushed whisper.

Shizuo, who couldn't talk yet, grabbed a pen and some paper to write down his answer to Izaya's questions even though they would piss him off and he would have to admit that he would need Izaya's help,

 **I thought I could handle it since they gave me a break before, this time one of the guys found out I had hone through what I was supposed to use and pay them back with. They didn't like that and started to'give me a warning' on what would happen if I didn't pay them. Next time they will kill me.**

"How much do you owe and who is 'They'? **"** Izaya asked **.**

 **They're some loan sharks that recently came here. I owe them $500,000 out of 700,000, I was doing good till I got fired.**

Without asking another question, Izaya went to find these loan sharks. Although he didn't know exactly where to find them, Izaya thought that was half the fun - for him of course. He took off happily hoping that would want some company.


	4. Warning

**WARNING!**

 **FROM HERE ON OUT THE STORY WILL START TO GET DARK AND TWISTED!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE TYPES OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ ON**

 **IF YOU DO ENJOY THESE TYPES OF STORIES THEN ENJOY**

 **A/N: PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE**

 **I'LL POST IT NEAR THE BOTTOM**


	5. The Encounter

Finding these new loan sharks proved easier said than done for Izaya but if he didn't want Shizuo to end up being in the hospital then he would have to take care of them himself. After all, it was a talent he seemed to posses but as an informant he still had what few morals he had left - wasn't like he was all bad just misunderstood in what he thought was wrong and right in the world. Izaya first went back to the apartment to gather some information about the loan sharks. Since they were going to be his new playmates it'd be only fair.

Looking them up, he found that they had only been here for less than 2 years and have dealt out a lot of money to people with some facing the consequences of not paying them back. The loan sharks didn't give out their names so it would be hard to know just how and where to find them. This was going to be harder for Izaya but LSO fun as well. The loan sharks simply went by 'The Sharks' which made Izaya laugh a little to know that these little fuvkers thought they could hide from him, Izaya laughed once more before finding his new playmates.

Hours had past before Izaya managed to find the bastard sharks place of operation which was in an underground hideout. To Izaya it wasn't much of a hideout if people could find the damn tucking place by using the right information but Izaya guess that sooner or later, they'd have to learn.

He came to a door and oened it; not caring if he needed a secret password or some stupid shit like that, to him that was kid shit and most importantly he just didn't give a damn today.

Walking in, Izaya noticed that the room was a BG but dark which made it hard for him to see but was only illuminated by what shined through the door and window. Izaya looked around for awhile; noticing stacks of money, briefcases, papers and other shit.

 _I'd take these fuckets for accountants rather than damn loan sharks._ He thought to himself

He looked around some more before he heard deep voices talking and the sound of footsteps getting closer. Not one to hide like a scared little bitch, he casually sat in the chair behind the large metal desk and put is feet IP; sitting comfortably until the men came in. When the door opened and the light turned on, it took few minutes before Izaya's eyes could adjust.

" Well, look at what I got here, 3 jumbo shrimp." Izaya said in a playful yet stotic tone.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One of the men asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The second said.

Izaya just laughed almost mockingly at them as if they didn't know shit. Finally the supposed leader stepped in and gave an almost equally mocking laughter. He knew exactly who was sitting in the chair acting all high and mighty.

"Well, if it isn't the great Izaya Orihara. What a pleasant surprise, come to play with the big boys instead of the pussies that can't even tell time?" The man asked in adeep voice.

"I'm glad some bsstard knows my lovely name." Izaya stated simply.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

" I want to know why you brutally beat Shizuo Heiwajima so bad he's in the hospital." Izaya said to the man in a serious tone.

"The poor bastard your boyfriend?" The man asked lighting a cigarette.

"Either you give me answers or like brat them out of you and your jumbo shrimp boys!" Izaya yelled as he was no longer in a playing mood.

"So the bastard is your little boyfriend." The man said calmly.

With that being said, Izaya got up and walked around the desk; looking straight into the man's eyes as the other men tried to stop him but was stopped. Izaya smirked before striking the man hard in the face causing him to bleed from his mouth. The others quickly went to try to grab Izaya but before they could, Izaya had pulled out his signature knife.

He grabbed the leader by the shirt collar while still holding his knife then proceeded to cut his face leaving a large gash on his left cheek. Izaya smiled while looking at the gash he had created.

Izaya was about to be attacked when he pulled his knife out on the other two before calmly and almost playfully leaving the room as IG he just had a lovely time in the park. He knew they couldn't do anything but watch him leave so he had nothing to worry about.

" I expect my answers when I come back here tomorrow morning but you won't know what time so you jumbo shrimp better have an answer for me unless you don't want to be like meat." Izaya said before finally walking out.

The men stared on before finally shutting the door behind them. Meanwhile, Izaya finally made his way out of the underground hideout and decided to once again see Shizuo. Heading back to the hospital, he knew he had two hours before he had other things to do; getting some more information and make g sure his apartment was clean so Shizuo could come back since he knew he would be taking care of him.

He looked at a radio clock in a window to see that it was 3pm. He never knew how many hours he spent running around because he never really looked at the time. Never been one to take time and relax unless he was sleeping but that didn't really do anything for him since he still had a lot on his mind - one of which was Shizuo.

Izaya thought of the past when he and Shizuo used to have fights and Shizuo would chase him around till it wasn't worth it anymore. Now few years later, here he was, protecting the one person he hated the most in the world. Izaya didn't know why he was protecting the bastard, all he ever did was cause trouble for him when he, Izaya was trying to have some fun.

 _Maybe I should just stop this shit and just give Shizuo the damn money, even though it was fun for a day. I_ zaya thought as he leaned back on a railing.

He started to head back to the apartment when he looked up at the sky and wondered when did he start to become soft especially helping Shizuo. He then thought about what the bastatd he confronted asked him but never answered. Maybe Izaya was starting to actually devolp feelings for Shizuo but would he want him to know?

This was causing him to have a headache if he really loved Shizuo but decided to think about it tomorrow when he would go see how his lover boy was doing, with another week to stay in the hospital. When he got to the apartment and went inside, for some reason he hoped Shizuo would be inside but wasn't.

He looked around and thought it was too quiet. Normally he wouldn't have mind but at least he had some company. Not wanting to continue thinking about it, he went to bed in hopes if getting some sleep.


	6. Need Your Help

OKAY, I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND WHETHER TO HAVE A LEMON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR A CHAPTER INVOLVING THE LOANS SHARKS, SHIZUO, AND IZAYA.

To fix this I'm creating a poll on what you guys want the next chapter to be. The poll will be closed in one week so hurry and put your vote in.

The poll link will be in my profile!


	7. Return Home

It was the day before Shizuo would be released from the hospital. Although Izaya didn't know quite how to feel, at least he knew that Shizuo would be staying in the house most of the time or with him; never leaving his sight. He also wasn't sure if he should have told him about going to the bastard loan s JH arks but vdecided against it considering the fact it would cause a fight. Izaya knew the loans sharks didn't know who exactly they were dealing with so they wouldn't dare show their faces near him or Shizuo - he would make sure of that.

Walking towards the hospital, he noticed how much longer it tookvto get to the hospital when you're visiting instead of just walking by.. When he got to the hospital, he went up to Shizou's room without even telling anyone who he was or what he was here for. When he opened the door, he saw Shizuo getting dressed trying not to move too much to avoid any pain.

Izaya smiled as Shizuo gingerly put his pants in as well as his socks and shoes then finally his shirt and vest. Izaya licked his lips a little before Shizuo noticed him and turned around carefully.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I said I didn't want to fucking see you?" Shizuo questioned as he groaned aliitle.

"Unless you want to struggle walking back to my apartment, I suggest that you let me help you. It'd be in your best interest. Izaya told him in a tone that seemed cold as his stare.

Shizuo looked at him knowing he really didn't have no other option. He motioned to the bed as Izaya glanced at a black bag; assuming it was Shizou's, he picked it up and carefully helped Shizuo make his way out of the hospital together.

They made it past 5 blocks without any incident when they had to stop in order for Shizou's still healing ribs to stop hurting. After 10 minutes they continued on then finally making it to the apartment. Although Shizuo didn't say anything to Izaya; as they both remained quiet, he was greatful that Izaya showed up to take him home.

When they entered the apartment, Izaya had put the bag in his room before returning to his office. He didn't bother checking on Shizuo since he would probably relax and fall asleep. He continued with his work on finding more information on the bastard jumbo shrimp loansharks.

Shizuo, who was on the couch couldn't help but wonder if he should even thank Izaya. After all, he helped him out with money, letting him live in his apartment, and then taking care of the loansharks. He then thought about the few times Sjizuo tried to kiss him and got on top of him. Shizio then wondered if he would like to really be Izaya's lover.

Getting up, he went to go into Izaya's office which he knew Izaya would be and gingerly walked in without Izaya noticing him. He walked towards izaya until he came face to face with Izaya's computer screen with different information on it. After 5 minutes of looking, he pulled Izaya's hair so that he was looking straight up at the blonde.

Both of them stared as they never looked at anything else or nothing else was in the world. Izaya, who was still in shock, was about to say something when Shizuo had placed his lips fully on Izaya's lips. Soon Izaya started to be engulfed in the kiss as he felt Shizou's tongue beg for entrance into Izaya's mouth. Access was granted and Shizuo searched Izaya's mouth making him moan wanting more.

Izaya stopped for a moment and had gotten up from his chair. He then started to continue to kiss Shizuo as he lead him towards the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, izaya backed Shizuo towards the bed removing the bag by tossing it. Laying back on the bed, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya not caring that he had been released from the hospital just 30 minutes before. Shizuo started to take off Izaya's clothes, first by unbuttoning his pants; sliding them off as he felt Izaya's surprise hidden erection.

Looking at it, he couldn't help but touch Izaya's member as it twitched at Shizou's touch. Shizuo started to rub it gently then got rough as Izaya started to moan as he continued to deepen the kiss. Izaya then started to carefully undress Shizuo - which took some time but couldn't help but be a little rough causing a mixture of moans and some grunts from the roughness. Izaya looked apologetic when Shizuo groaned in pain but went back to Izaya.

Izaya stopped kissing Shizuo and went to kiss him from his neck to his stomach while rubbing Shizou's member slowly; feeling his hand getting damp as he continued to rub. Getting anxious, Izaya pulled of Shizou's boxers then looking at Shizuo before ravaging it as if he was a lion eating his prey. He made Shizuo moan few times with Izaya trying not to cause pain to him.

Shizuo couldn't help himself and had pushed Izaya off of him. Izaya, not sure what he did wrong was starting to get confused and had thought that this was all a mistake. He watched as Shizuo removed the bandages from his body and Izaya could see that there were still a dark purple. All of a sudden, Izaya was taken out of his trance when Shizuo pulled Izaya over to him a little forcefully and had bent him over.

Shizuo had removed Izaya's shirt as Izaya could feel the cold air gently gliding across his skin; making his nipples hard. Shizuo took notice and pinched one of them causing Izaya to gasp and moan in pleasure wanting more of Shizou's touch.

Shizuo had teased Izaya first as he slipped off his boxers causing Izaya to shiver a bit but felt a warm heat from behind him. Shizuo wrapped his left arm around Izaya snake like as he used his free hand to play with Izaya's member.

"Enjoying the pleasure?" Shizuo asked in a soft whisper.

All Izaya could do was nod his head in a 'yes motion as he rested the back of his head onto Shizou's shoulders. Shizuo filed knowing that Izaya was enjoying in the pleasure but also felt the need to mark him as his. With few more hand motions, Shizuo managed to get Izaya to cum; making a mess on the bed as cum had covered the blankets and pillow.

Without a sudden warning, Shizuo had bit down onto Izaya's shoulder making him moan even more as cum dripped out of his member then dripped down his leg. With one last bite, Shizuo had released Izaya's shoulder; making him whimper for more.

Shizuo once again bit down on the same shoulder making Izaya moan even louder. He then gasped when Shizuo started to move his hand fast onto his stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Say my name." Shizuo ordered in the same sift whisper as he bit down onto Izaya's shoulder.

"Shizuo." Izaya managed to let out between the gasps and moans.

"Can't hear you." Shizuo replied.

"S-Shizuo." Izaya repeated a little louder.

Not satisfied, Shizuo bit down even harder as Izaya gasped at the force of the bite but also enjoyed it. He was starting to love bring bit on the shoulder but was broken out of his trance when he heard Shizou's voice.

"Scream my name. Shizuo ordered in a more demanding tone. In order to make Izaya scream his name, he started to rub Izaya's member and balls toughly then squeezing them slightly. Izaya couldn't hold it in anymore and Shizuo finally heard his name being screamed out of Izaya's mouth.

"Shizuo! I want more!" Izaya said to him.

"More what?" Shizuo said in a playful yet calm tone.

" More of your touch, I need it." Izaya replied as he tried to calm his voice.

"You have to beg for it first." Shizuo replied.

"Please touch me, I need it.." Izaya said.

Shizuo replied and touched Izaya's body all over as he didn't miss one single inch of it. Few more moments of this and Shizuo stopped again. This time however, he had a devilish smile on his face. He bent over so that he was level to Izaya's ear as he bit the lobe of it.

"This time I want you to beg me to fuck you in your ass." He said gently running his fingers across it as Izaya was helpless to stop but didn't want to.

" I want you to be for a hard fucking in the me you need to be fucked." Shizuo said in a deathly soft whisper.

"Please fuck me hard in the ass Shizuo, I need you to fuck me, I want you to.",izaya said as he moaned.

"Lift your ass for me." Shizuo demanded.

Izaya did what he was told and lifted up his ass. He felt Shizuo grab the sides of his hips as Shizuo rammed his member hard into Izaya's ass making his eyes widen. Shizuo started to move his member in and out ad he didn't allow Izaya to warm up to his member. He gripped the blanket hard but gripped less and less when he had gotten used to Shizou's movements.

Hours had passed as they continued to fuck each other; taking turns on who dominated who. It was nearly 4:30am when they had finally rested with Shixuo pulling Izaya into his arms with his head on his chest. All of avsudden, Shizuo roughly grabbed Izaya by the hair and kissed him roughly as he explored the insides of Izaya's mouth.

Izaya closed his eyes enjoying their kiss until Sjizuo broke it wanting to leave Izaya wanting more from him tomorrow. Izaya rested his head knowing that he had finally gotten what he wanted the whole time. It was never really about the money in the first place, it was about Shizuo and him finally becoming lovers.

At nearly 6am they were awoken NY pounding. At first they thought it might be construction but the pounding was coming from someone at the front door. The pounding got louder asvShizuo and Izaya got dressed to see who it was. Before they could finish however, the door had busted open with both of them recognizing the intruders suddenly, both were knocked out and dragged out of the apartment.


	8. Taken

When they woke up, Shizuo and Izaya couldn't tell where they were but figured it was somewhere underground since it was cold and damp with disgusting smells coming through the rusted vent that was near them. Shixuo tried to get himself free but after a near 10 minute struggle, soon found that it was impossible to do so. Izaya also tried to break free by tugging on the chained shackles that held him and Shizou in place but it only caused his wrist to strain and get raw.

Shizuo didn't know what to expect but realized that they were brought here by the loansharks. If he was right, Izaya would receive the same beating he did. He also quickly recognized the room where he was taken that was just across from where they were at and soon it would be worse.

Footsteps were heard and the loansharks came walking in with cocky smiles on their faces. Izaya, who had gotten in their faces just a day before was in no mood to play games - especially from some loansharks who thought that they were tough but really scared bitchrs who didn't know shit. The more he struggled, the more he knew that the bastatds liked it - knowing that he and Shizuo were trapped and nothing to do about it.

"What the fuck you bastards looking at? You 3 getting turned on?" Izaya asked as he daringly asked in a cocky tone. Izaya knew he probably shouldn't have said anything but he had a plan to get him and his new lover out if this place. Since Shizuo was still bruised, it'd be up to him to get them out.

One of the 3 men walked over to Shizuo andnpuncged him hard in the stomach making him cough up spit. He had punched him again while looking straight into Izaya's now enraged crimson eyes. They knew that Shizuo would be Izaya's only thing in his way that would stop him from doing anything stupid. They knew alright since they fucking kicked the door open on them as they slept together so it was only natural to assume that they'd finished having sex.

Meanwhile, as Izaya stared down one of the loanshark bustards, he could hear the moans and grunts of pain that Shizuo was in, the amount of pain was unbearable to Jim and he and Shizuo both knew that with that amount of force put into that punch that his ribs were sure to be broken again.

This time, the other loanshark bsstard walked to where the other was and had punched him in the face; causing blood to drip from his mouth and nose. Under an non verbal order, they uncuffed Shizuo and dragged him away to the other room across from the one they were in. Shizuo tried to scream and break free but the pain kept him from doing so. Izaya who was still chained, tried to break free uncontrollably as the chains shook The head loanshark looked back at him as he fave a glare with a smile knowing Izaya couldn't stop him.

As Shizuo was placed a n the other room, he was once again chained but this time he was barely even clothed as he was in nothing but his boxers. The cold air blowing didn't help since his body started to freeze and only caused more pain trying to move. Shizuo started to wonder how he, the person who was able to matchnhis now lover Izaya grew to become so weak that he couldn't break free from chained cuffs. He started to remember what happened to make him not care about being strong.

 ***Flashback***

It was just another day, Shizuo had just left to work. When he got there, he was told that his services were no longer needed and he'd have to look for work somewhere else with giving him their wishes and regards. Over the next few days, he'd do odd jobs for people delivering messages, escorting people who didn't want to be harmed from one place to another, even his old job as a bartender but nothing was helping him earn money quick.

He was close to losing his apartment and faced the option of having to get rid of his possessions with having nowhere to live. He had tried to finfmd jobs with one - being a butler didn't work so well with the constant demands and hit ons by other staff working there. One of which had offered to sleep with him one night and turned bad just moments after having sex.

When the residents went away, Shizuo and a maid whose name he had forgotten many times planned to have sex to release the tension of stress. Both had decided to have sex in the home owners bedroom. They began with kissibg which lead to licking, blow jobs, pussy licking, and anal sex. When Shizuo had getting sucked off by the maid, he had just finished cumming in her mouth with her swallowing it all then went to fuck her in the ass.

What they didn't know was that the homeowners had come back because of the wife forgetting her passport and her husband coming with her to check if everyone had left for the week. They both had gone up stairs when they had heard the sounds of moans and grunts. Opening the door, they found him and the maid in their bed; both shocked and embarrassed they were caught. Shizuo and the maid were fired immediately after. Shizuo had come to meet the new loansharks after but had failed to pay them back. Very time, most of his muscles had become week from non usage to lift heavy objects- although he was strong, he wasn't as strong as before.

 ***End Flashback***

Shizuo heard more than one set of footsteps and heard a voice he was glad to hear - that voice was Izaya's. They'd dragged him in the sane room with Izaya calling them cowards, bastards, bitches, cunts, punk ass loansharks, ect. Izaya had blood around his mouth but that didn't stop him from continuing. Shizuo was only few feet away from his raven haired lover who was fiercely firing insults at the 3 men not caring what they did to him.

Izaya was quickly silenced when they had walked over to his blonde lover. Izaya grew more irate as he continued to threaten them all but was finally silenced when one had picked up Shizuo who had been on his knees.

"You do anything to Shizuo I'll decapitate your heads and shit in them while I piss!" Izaya yelled out at them.

"Izaya you are such a fool. More of a foolvthan your lover." The boss said to them.

With another non verbal order, one had stripped Shizuo of his boxers as one undressed from the waste down. While they smirked, the other walked over to Izaya and held his head in place as he was now forced to watch as what was about to take place.

Shizou's wrists were now uncuffed with ankle cuffs replacing them. Shizuo was now forcedbob his hands and knees as one had forced his member into Shizuo; thrusting over and over again. The loanshark who was holding Izaya's head was motioned over and unzipped his pants while taking his own underwear off. Smirking at Izaya, he placed floor cuffs around Shizou's wrists and then proceeded to forcefully thrust his member into Shizou's mouth as both started to thrust.

Izaya watched in horror but knew he couldn't do anything to stop them. He was more enraged then before pulling into the chains to break free. He kept tugging but still he couldn't get free. He looked up at Shizuo who had a look of fear and sadness that he had let this come this far. Izaya on the other thought that he should have never confronted them.

With one final last tug on the chains, they had finally broke off of the ceiling. The loansharks tried to get Izaya but the only way to get him and Shizuo out was to play his games. When one tried to grab Izaya, he quickly dodged and jumped over them and anything they came or threw at him. After 20 minutes of cat and mouse, Izaya grabbed the chain that was still attached to him and wrapped it around the boss's neck. Izaya then took an old blade he found on the ground and put it to his neck also. The 2 stopped not sure on what to do; staring into Izaya's crimson eyes.

"Okay you Pillsberry Doughboys bastards, this is how we're going to play this game I call 'Let Us Leave or I'll Decapitate Your Doughboy Boss.'" Izaya said in a amused voice. Shizuo who was coughing, looked up to see the scene unfold. He knew this is where Izaya was the most dangerous. Shizuo knew from experience that Izaya, his lover was very unpredictable - especially in situations like these. He rarely lost his temper except for few occasions but still remained unpredictable

"F-fine, just let me go!" The boss managed to cough out.

"Oh goody, I win..again." Izaya said in a victorious tone.

"You fuck with us again and it will be your heads. You see boys, this is my city and no one takes over my city or they go bye bye." Izaya said happily.

The boss was still choking as Izaya finally released him; watching him cough in a almost choking way. Izaya continued to look as he smiled. He then turned his attention to Shizuo who tried to break free but was still shaken about what had happened to him. Izaya went back and ripped the key from a pocket in one of the loansharks belt loop. Shizuo hugged Izaya tightly before going back to put his clothes on gingerly.

Once again with Izaya's help, they made it to the apartment where Izaya looked over Shizou's injuries. To their surprise, Shizou's ribs weren't broken only bruised even more. He helped Shizuo to the bedroom where he gently placed him.

Shizuo didn't say anything but a tear told the story; wiping it away before laying down. Shizuo didn't bother looking at Izaya although he could understand why.

"It wasn't your fault,, I'm the one that confronted them. I was just pissed off. I'm sorry this happened." Izaya said apologetically.

"Yes, it is my fault, I should have never gotten involved with them. I was just too desperate for the money, now look at what happened." Shizuo said.

Before he could say anything else Izaya placed a kiss on Shizou's lips not wanting him to worry about anything else. Though both weren't much in the mood for another sex session, they knew that it would soon pass as they drifted off to sleep hoping nothing else would happen.


	9. Getting it Together

**Okay, so I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in awhile, shit happened that made me not want to really do anything but shit happens and life goes on. So here we go! Another chapter for this story. Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the chapter. Also, I kind of did lie about making this story dark and twisted. I just didn't want to drag it out more than it needed to be.**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since their counter with the loansharks. At first Izaya was alright with Shizuo laying in bed and not do anything but after awhile, Izaya had enough time of Shizou's excuses of why he couldn't get out of bed. It was either his stomach, head, back, or legs that Shizuo would complain about. Of course Izaya could understand that with what happened Shizou's would be almost scared of leaving the apartment but he knew he had to help Shizou's get back to being strong, brace, and not afraid.

The next morning, Izaya got up early, got dressed, and got ready for his plan to get Shizuo's to be confident again and get his strength back up also for him to be strong. Izaya got the necessary items for Shizuo to get stronger again. When it was nearly 7:15am, Izaya walked back into the bedroom and proceeded to shake the bed violently causing the once sleeping Shizou's to jolt up. Looking around, he saw his raven haired lover standing on the opposite side of him with a smirk on his face.

"Babe what the fuck?! Why the hell did you shake the damn bed like that?!" Shizuo's growled at Izaya as he glared at him

"You need to get your fucking strength up and get strong again. I'm fucking tired of your damn excuses if why you can't get out of bed." Izaya told him in an almost cold tone.

"They're not fucking excuses!" Shizuo's snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you or be they're not excuses?" Izaya dared as he looked straight into Shizuo's eyes.

Shizuo looked at Izaya as if he was planning something but ignored it and laid back down hoping to get some more sleep. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he found himself on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He slowly raised back up and heard Izaya laughing; almost getting tears in his eyes. He glared at Izaya as he got all the way back up from the floor. He got all tensed before he quickly ran across the bed and punch his raven haired lover in the face; in turn causing Izaya to lose his balance and stepping back in the process.

As Izaya continued to smirk at Shizuo, he all of a sudden threw a near by lamp at him. Shizuo managed to move out of the way but not before he was caught off guard by Izaya's blade being thrown at him. Once again, Shizuo barely got out of the way of the blade and looked at Izaya who was standing calmly as if nothing had happened. Shizuo on the other hand wanted to make him regret doing that and quickly started throwing punches and kicks of his own. Izaya got hit few times before he managed to dodge them. He forgot how fast Shizuo was when he threw punches and kicks.

Izaya was caught off guard when instead of a punch, Shizuo kicked him in Izaya's thigh. Izaya quickly ran out of the room hoping that his plan would be a success but he knew that he would have to provoke Shizuo even more. Izaya knew that Shizuo hated having to chase and fight him so that's exactly what Izaya did.

"Hey! Get back here you little fucker!" Shizuo shouted.

Shizuo quickly put some clothes on and proceeded to chase after his raven haired lover who had succeeded in pissing him the fuck off. He continued to run and soon ran faster and faster feeling like his old self again. _Maybe this was Izaya's plan?_ Shizuo thought as he was catching up to Izaya but noticed a mail box coming towards him. He heard Izaya laugh ahead as Shizuo jumped over the mail box. He smirked finally realizing that this was Izaya's plan. He hated to admit it, but he really had to thank Izaya for pissing him off enough to get him back to his old self and he knew just how to do it.

When Izaya reached a corner he decided to throw a trash can next but didn't expect Shizuo to throw a lamp post at him with Izaya himself nearly getting hit. He was then hit by a near by mail box as it managed to scape the side of Izaya's face causing him to bleed. Izaya was just about to run when he felt his body being slammed against the wall.

He was stunned to see that it was his blonde lover but wondered how he caught up to him so fast. Shizuo looked into Izaya's eyes before crashing his lips onto Izaya's. Both their eyes started to mast as they each started to enjoy the kiss more and more with Izaya pulling Shizuo closer to his body; not wanting him to stop. After few more moments of kissing, Shizuo was suddenly punched in his lower back; causing him to fall to his knees. When Izaya looked to see what had happened, he saw one of the bastard loansharks laughing. Both Shizuo and Izaya started to get pissed of at them for ruining the tender moment that they both were about to share. Finally Shizuo had taken Izaya's knife from his coat pocket and quickly ran up to the loanshark across the street.

With some back and forth punches, Izaya noticed the other 2 trying to jump in. Soon Izaya found himself caught in the fight as both Izaya and Shizuo started to throw punches among other things at them. When the leader pulled out a gun on Shizuo, Izaya stood behind him with his knife to his throat; slowly jabbing it in him to make the bastard bleed. He quickly fell to his knees trying to keep his blood from spilling out onto the street but that didn't work as he bled out the other 2 watched and had mistakenly got caught as a cable wire had snapped from the earlier fight and had landed on their bodies causing them to be electrocuted instantly killing them both.

Shizuo and Izaya waled towards them as the bodies laid there motionless with no sign of life. They had heard the sound of sirens coming towards them as people started to crowd them looking that scene observing what had happened. Shizuo and Izaya quickly disappeared before anyone could ask them questions.

"I just wanted you to feel like your old self." Izaya suddenly said breaking the silence.

"I know, it's what I needed." Shizuo responded.

"So what now? Tomorrow is the end of the month." Izaya stated.

"That really doesn't mean anything especially since we're now lovers." Shizuo told Izaya.

"So I guess you don't really need the money I promised you." The raven haired lover said.

"I never said that didn't I?" Shizuo asked.

With that being said, Shizuo pulled Izaya by his shirt and crashed his lps onto him as they once again pulled each other closer not wanting to let the moment end. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths as they ;looked into each other's eyes before this time kissing more roughly almost biting each one's tongues. Before they could continue, Izaya had a devilish smile on his face as he ran making Shizuo chase after him - only this time in a loving and more playful way.


End file.
